bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Horsin' Around
Horsin' Around is a situational comedy created by Herb Kazzaz in the BoJack Horseman universe that premiered on ABC in 1987. It was filmed in front of a live studio audience and lasted for nine seasons. Each episode lasted twenty-two minutes. Synopsis The show, which is set in Omro, Wisconsin, portrays a young bachelor horse-simply called The Horse, who is forced to reevaluate his priorities when he agrees to raise three human children. They are Olivia the sensible oldest daughter, Ethan the nerdy middle son, and Sabrina the adorable youngest daughter. In the series finale, The Horse dies of a broken heart because the children didn't appreciate him enough. They are handed back over to Child Protective Services. Cast Reception Horsin’ Around ''was initially dismissed by critics as broad and saccharine and mediocre. But the family comedy struck a chord with the United States and went on to air for nine seasons. The reviews apparently got worse after creator Herb Kazzaz was fired. Cancelled Revival In '''2016', Bradley Hitler-Smith attempted a revival of Horsin’ Around called ''Ethan Around''. It would have been about Ethan and his three adopted horse children. The Horse would also appear, despite the fact he died in the series finale of Horsin’ Around. BoJack Horseman did agree to it, and the cast attempted to film the first episode. However, BoJack had a panic attack after one of the child actors said she wanted to be just like him. It reminded him of Sarah Lynn and how he ruined her and played a part in her death, and he left the set. The series was never brought up in Season 4 and it is likely that it got cancelled shortly after. Catchphrases * Sabrina: ''“That’s too much, man!”'' * The Horse: ''“I’ve heard of (x) but this is ridiculous!”'' * Ethan: ''“Yowza Yowza, Bo-Bowza!”'' * Various Characters: ''“Go home Goober!”'' Trivia *''Horsin' Around'' is listed as a show on Netflix but only the title sequence is available to watch. *''Horsin' Around'' is based on various stereotypical late 80s, and early 90s television shows, one of the major inspirations being Full House. *During the early 90s, Herb Kazzaz was fired after a small controversy involving his sexual relationship with a male partner. *''Horsin' Around had nine Christmas Specials. *The show managed to run for nine seasons. *The episodes are shown to be filmed in 16:9 ratio, despite the standard ratio during the time the show was supposed to have been made being 4:3 **It could also just be a combination of narrative convience and how sholder ows are often digitally remastered to fit widescreens. Known episodes Titles *Sabrina's Christmas Wish (Christmas special) *I'm Ready For My Closeup, Mr. Dementia (Season Two, Episode Twelve) *Goober Goes Home Plots *Herb Kazzaz wanted to write a treasure hunt episode but the network said it was too edgy. *(Season One: Pilot episode) Sabrina accidentally breaks the Horse's "expensive bachelor vase". *(Season One) Sabrina is afraid to go to school for the first time. *"Sabrina's Christmas Wish" (Season One), The Horse's first Christmas with the orphans. *I'm Ready For My Closeup, Mr. Dementia: The gang takes in an elderly man with dementia after he follows Ethan home. *Olivia has a school project where she pretends an egg is a baby. *Sabrina wanted to be a mermaid. *There is an episode where Sabrina has a black friend, which started a conversation about racism. *There is an episode where Ethan looks directly at a solar eclipse. *(Season Three) The Horse got elected president and scenes of the oval office were filmed in Nixon Library in Yorba Linda. *(Season Four) The Horse discovers that he wasn't the president and all was a dream. *"Goober Goes Home," because The Horse and Goober were on a softball team together and the home was home plate. *Olivia put too much detergent in the washing machine. *Joelle dressed up like a pumpkin, and the whole episode was fat jokes, so then Joelle got an eating disorder. *Olivia went to the frat party, but Penny doesn't have a kind angel played by Jose Canseco to help her get out of this jam. *Goober's cousin comes to town and they learn about the Armenian Genocide. *It's The Horse's birthday and Sabrina wants to make him a big surprise, but she ends up making a mess in the kitchen. *Another birthday episode. It's The Horse birthday but everybody forgets to buy him a present. *(Seaosn Six Finale) Joelle meets her birth mother and she contemplates moving to California with her. *(Season Seven Premiere) Joelle's mom relapses and she has to go on a road trip with Mr. T, Alf, and the cast of ''Stomp to get back home. *(Season Eight, Episode 4) The introduction of The Horse's identical cousin *The Horse accidentally walks in on Joelle in the shower. *Sabrina is upset with the Horse after he embarrasses her after he is invited on stage at a concert. *Sabrina wonders if she can find her biological family with her DNA. *In the last episode, The Horse dies of a broken heart, because the kids didn’t love him enough. Guest Stars *Hulk Hogan guest starred in an episode telling BoJack Horseman and Sarah Lynn to say no to drugs. *Erika Eleniak guest starred as Goober's cousin from out of town. *Jose Canseco guest starred as Olivia's angel. *Nancy Reagan guest starred on the show. *Barry Sheck guest starred as well. Opening titles ♫Lyrics♫ Three little orphans one, two, three. Without a home or a family tree. Until this horse said, "Live with me," And now they've got a new family! We're laughin' and learnin' and lovin' a lot. Every new day is a dream. We were lost and now we're found. And we're Horsin' Around. Awards * BoJack Horseman was nominated for "Male Animal in a Comedy Drama or Variety Show" at the 1994 Animal Choice Awards. Category:TV Shows Category:Media